Sick Days
by werelite
Summary: When Alex get's sick, Hank is the one to take care of him.  Already established Halex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:First Class, if I did, Beast and Havok would've been paired together. On with the story!

Alex Summers groaned softly as sun streamed in through the blinds, blinking a few times before he coughed, wincing at the small ache in his throat.

_'Probably just from smoking with Sean ye_s_terday,'_he thought with a small sigh, grudgingly rising to his feet as he pushed himself from the bed, swaying ever so slightly before he got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt.

Heading down into the kitchen, Alex gave a simple nod to Erik, Charles, Raven, and Sean, wondering where Hank was. The small teen shrugged and shook his head at Sean's offer of pancakes, simply sipping his juice slowly. He sat sluggishly at the table and sighed.

"Alex? Are you feeling alright?"Charles asked gently in concern for the male, looking up when Hank entered the room, his blue fur still a little damp from an obvious shower. "Hank, do you mind looking over Alex after breakfast? He's looking a bit ill,"Charles said to the scientist as Alex tried covering a bought of coughs.

"I'm fine you guys. I don't wanna waste Bozo's time,"the blonde croaked, rubbing his temples miserably as a slight tightness ached in his chest. He had asthma his whole life and he'd never really had any trouble with it, though he guessed that smoking with Sean the night before might not have been his most brilliant idea.

"This isn't up for a discussion, Alex. Your health comes first,"Charles said sternly, giving the blonde a firm look until he gave in.

"Fine, I'll get looked at. But I'm perfectly healthy,"Alex grumbled as he followed Hank down to the lab, sitting on one of the exam tables with a shiver.

"How are you feeling, and please don't lie to me,"Hank said gently, brushing his hand over Alex's sweaty forehead. They'd been secretly dating for a week or so, so it was no wonder why Hank was rather upset that Alex hadn't confided in him that he wasn't feeling well.

"Horrible. My chest aches, my head hurts, I have a sore throat and I just wanna go back to sleep,"the blonde admitted with a small whimper, settling his cheek on Hank's shoulder when he was pulled into a hug.

"Okay, shhhhhh, it's probably the flu. I'll take a blood sample and give you some acetaminophen and you can lay down in my bed. Has your asthma been acting up? I kinda wanna give you a breathing treatment as well,"Hank murmured, mostly to himself as he went around gathering the supplies before he took the blood and gently led Alex to the cot in the corner, having him lay down.

Alex swallowed the medicine with a little difficulty before he let Hank slip the mask of the nebulizer over his nose and mouth, closing his eyes as the machine was flipped on, deciding to get a good nap in while he took the medicine.

Hank sighed and sat down next to Alex when he was done starting the test on the blood, cuddling him from behind as he watched the male sleep, waiting for the results of the test.

*Should there be another chapter? Review please and lemme know! ^_^ *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:First Class, if I did, Beast and Havok would've been paired together obviously. Sorry for the lateness! On with chapter 2!

Hank smiled softly at the sleeping male in his arms, glancing occasionally at the blood sample. He knew he had to check on it soon, but he didn't want to leave Alex since that would make the smaller male much more cold. Making a mental note that Alex was still wheezing, Hank turned off the nebulizer and slowly rose to his feet, immediately tucking a thick comforter around the blonde's shivering body.

Sighing, Hank went to go check on the blood and nodded, noting that Alex just had a really bad chest cold and went back over to his boyfriend, climbing back in to keep the smaller male warm. He hummed softly in the blondes ear as he cuddled him from behind, rubbing Alex's side to warm him up better.

"Mmmm, H-Hank?"Alex murmured groggily with a small yawn, blinking up at the male with bleary eyes.

"Yeah babe?"Hank cooed softly, gently tugging Alex closer to his chest before he kissed the males forehead, frowning at the warmth that radiated from him.

"'M thirsty,"he mumbled softly into Hanks chest, coughing miserably with a whimper before he sniffled softly and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, I'll go grab you water, beautiful,"Hank whispered to Alex and gently kissed his forehead before he slowly rose out of the bed and re-covered Alex before he went and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. "Slow sips so you don't choke,"he whispered to Alex, looking up as Charles peeked his head in to look at them.

"How's Alex doing?"Charles asked softly to Hank as the blue male approached the doorway.

"He has a bad chest cold, which is making him have trouble breathing,"Hank sighed softly with a pout before he rubbed his temples and eyed Alex gently.

"Do you want him to stay in here with you? It might be easier if he gets worse in the middle of the night,"Charles spoke softly as he watched Alex take small sips of water, worry in his eyes as well.

"Yes. I'm not letting him out of my sight,"Hank said sternly, a protective look in his eyes before he let out a slow breath and went back to Alex.

*What do you think? Should there be a third chapter? If so, lemme know what you'd like in it. Review please! Thanks! ^_^ *


End file.
